Yuna (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Yuna Please, let me pass. Do we really have to fight? Neutral I'll give it all I have. I will face you. I do this, or nothing changes. Opponent level >10 higher than Yuna It seems that this is inevitable. My story, is not over yet. Yuna has low health I'm alright, I can still fight. I can't... give up. Opponent has low health Bear with me, if you will. I will stand my ground. Other Yuna! To the front! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I will not... waver. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle I'll win, for everyone! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle It's alright, I can win! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific For me, there is no turning back. — Warrior of Light I will put an end, to your fight. — Garland Dreams must be fulfilled... — Firion The world is not yours to rule. — The Emperor Do you know of a summoner too? — Onion Knight Return to your realm! — Cloud of Darkness I want to see you surmount your challenges. — Cecil I will fight to end everyone's sorrow. — Kain I promised not to flee. — Golbez Your bright spirits are rubbing off on me. — Bartz I want to put an end to everyone's sorrows! — Exdeath Is it possible you're more fun than I thought? — Gilgamesh Please, trust in yourself. — Terra I will stop this senseless cycle of destruction! — Kefka You fight to protect her, don't you? — Cloud I have a promise to keep as well. — Tifa The powers of ruin won't sway me... — Sephiroth Don't you want to be with the others? — Squall I'll show you, I'll prove my will. — Laguna I will give it all I've got. — Ultimecia Will you put on a show if I win? — Zidane I can't let him deceive me... — Kuja To have to fight against you... — Tidus Is that me? Or are you an impostor? — Yuna Here I come, Sir Jecht! — Jecht Time to show off what I've learned. — Shantotto You're so upbeat! I should emulate you. — Prishe It'd be great if I could fly freely like you... — Vaan Hatred brings about nothing. — Gabranth Do you shoulder great responsibilities as well? — Lightning I'll defeat you at any cost! — Chaos I'll risk my life to protect everyone! — Feral Chaos My will is strong. — Cosmos I will fight too! — Cosmos Warriors Father... give me strength. — Chaos Warriors Battle Valefor! Ascend! — when using Sonic Wings Valefor! Release! — when using Energy Blast Ifrit! Fists of hellfire! — when using Meteor Strike Ixion! Lightning strike! — when using Aerospark Shiva! Strike down! — when using Heavenly Strike Bahamut! Cascading strength! — when using Impulse Guide us with your light. — when using Energy Ray Show your flames. — when using Hellfire Pierce the darkness! End this! — when using Thor's Hammer Please! Freeze them now! — when using Diamond Dust or when using an HP attack during Chase Burn everything in sight! — when using Mega Flare For the hope of the world. — when activating EX Mode I will end the spiral of confict! — when EX Burst begins Sins of time eternal...I will cast them away. — when EX Burst is performed Sins of time eternal...I will do it without false hope. — with alternate EX Burst execution I won't lose! — when activating EX Revenge I'll try. — when called as an Assist Hellfire! — when using Hellfire as an Assist Hailstorm! — when using Diamond Dust as an Assist Please, don't let it end. — final blow Victory Maybe, I'm learning too. — Neutral I won...because of all of you. — Neutral That was a challenging trial. — Finish with low HP Gee, I really need to train some more. — Finish with low HP I won't lose, not with all of you with me. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I have to keep this up! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I can't let my guard down. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Thank you...all of you. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Did I lack the proper strength? Everyone, lent me their strength. It's because I was naive. With all my power, yet I fail. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) This...isn't how it was supposed to go. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) How can I call myself a summoner? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm sorry...everyone. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes